Inktober Drabbles
by RingSora
Summary: Following the Inktober promptlist
1. Chapter 1

Ring

He thougt long about it.

What was it with those rings and why couldn't he take it of.

He didn't belief a human being could achieve godhood with something as simple as a doujustu.

So why couldn't he take it off?

He also didn't like the idea of possibly getting controlled by a simple ring.

He had to take it OFF.

He only joined so that he could take the sharingan but sadly the brat was stronger than anticipated.

Well there was no other choice.

He had to cut off his finger, although he would keep the ring.

There must be something with those rings as he didn't belief in manmade gods.

Mindless

He loved his mindless puppet as much as he hated it.

Though recently this puppets blank behavior bothered him.

He wanted it to respond with anything else than what he ordered.

It was a foolish thought.

What if….. no the puppet wouldn't survive if he tried.

No one said he couldn't revive his puppet.

Would it change anything though.

Maybe…..maybe not.

An unbelievable tough decision.

First He needs to know how to revive the dead and not just this pathetic excuse of a revival he is capable of.

Second he would have to kill his puppet, but could he?

What a dumb question of course could he kill his puppet.

He never anticipated his death before his puppet's.


	2. Bait

Bait

Baiting them was easy.

All it took were some well placed lies and rumors would spread like fire.

It was pathetic how easy it was.

They never questioned his behavior.

Never assumed that something was oh so wrong with him.

It was almost their downfall, maybe they weren't as foolish as he thought.

Not that it mattered.

Konoha would fall.

Only question was when and how.

Those foolish tree huggers.

How could a village be arrogant and at the same time naïve?

He chuckled.

Naivety will be their downfall and he will be there to watch.

Oh how he wished the day was tomorrow.


	3. Freezing

**Freeze**

It was freezing in the village of snow (Yukigakure).

His partner assured him that they wouldn't stay long.

Every second was like torture, not that it would kill him.

Damn they never cared much anyway.

He started to complain again, it was just way too cold.

He felt how his toes started freezing.

It wouldn't take long for his feet to become useless.

His partner looked at him and ignored his helpless shivering.

How he hated his situation.

He loathed his partner.

He despised the leader.

He truly wished for their demise, the whole group.

Sadly, he forgot to exclude himself.


	4. Build

**Build**

As the leader of their organization he had to build trust to Ame's citizen.

However, he never learnt how to.

As a result, Ame got an uncertain god and a fluttery angel for leaders.

The citizens never knew their god was manipulated.

They never questioned their saviors.

How could a hero be wrong or weak?

Anyone who dared to question Ames authority was ridiculed, humiliated and lastly erased.

No one would speak ill of their god or their angel.

In reality their god was just a naïve child blinded by grief.

Their angel was just a girl hoping to save her broken friend.

Only one person knew and he was too far gone to care.


	5. Husky

**Husky**

He often heard that his voice was gruff, grim, intimidating, stern, cold or grave.

One time one of his business partner called it husky.

That was new.

She was not ugly and certainly she wasn't a beauty, but she called his voice alluringly husky.

Whatever that meant.

She was simply wasting both their time by spouting nonsense.

He'd rather they finally sealed the deal, but her eyes just stupidly glazed over and her senseless chatter started.

After two minutes he had enough, he had better things to do.

He killed her clean and swiftly.

Whoever said that he killed her merciful just because she complimented him would find themselves in a gruel and messy death.


	6. Enchanted

**Enchanted**

They were foolishly enchanted with their absurd idea of peace.

They truly thought he would help them achieve their dream.

Instead, he corrupted their dreams.

Secretly he laughed at their ambition.

Their plans were so laughably fragile.

They turned their backs on him because a simple minded genin told them about his version of peace.

Not that it mattered anymore.

He had more than enough useable pawns.

All easily manipulated into thinking what he wanted.

Blinded by their beliefs of a better world.

Although it was indeed problematic how easy it was to turn them against him.

As if he couldn't handle a few problems.


	7. Frail

**Frail**

She looked frail in his eyes.

In fact, everyone was frail compared to him, they were even helpless.

She was the utmost importance to him.

He wanted to build a peaceful world not only for their fallen friends but also for her.

He wanted to see her smile.

He looked oh so frail in her eyes.

They were friends, but he seemed to shoulder all their burdens without complaint.

Not realizing that those burdens were crushing his very being.

She wanted to protect him.

She wanted to shield her last living friend from this self-torture.

All she wanted was to see him smile.


	8. Swing

**Swing**

He sat alone on the swing before his school

All those proud happy Families.

He was jealous but his feelings didn't matter.

For an orphan it was a cruel fact, but that didn't hinder him from wondering.

What if he had parents.

Would people be still scared of him?

Would they still chase him out of stores?

There was also an idea that terrified him.

If he had parents would he himself be as arrogant and ignorant as those that ridiculed him?

He liked to believe that he would be different.

It was frustrating so he continued watching those happy families.


	9. Pattern

**Pattern**

It intrigued him that he couldn't find anything about their pattern of operation.

He could never tell where they were going next.

Damn he didn't know their exact numbers either.

It was frustrating.

He had one of the best spy networks.

Yet he couldn't find any clue about this organization.

Maybe he should consider retiring.

Maybe he was growing too old for this spy work.

Maybe….

Now wasn't the time to contemplate retirement.

He was responsible for many lives.

Who could possibly replace him.

There was no one with a spy network as large as his'.

Maybe he was old enough to think about retiring, but he sure knew that the village had no one as good as him.


	10. Snow

**Snow**

When they went to the land of snow they expected cold weather, but not that cold.

They packed winter clothes but their hometown never got to such low temperatures.

They couldn't believe their eyes as they saw one of their sinking in the snow.

How was it possible for snow to pile up as high as small mountains?

They were professionals, so they didn't let their surprise show.

The clients lack off surprise, let them assume that such temperatures were normal for this land.

Surely the clients would have been tense, if those temperatures weren't normal.

They only had one problem and that was their lack of appropriate clothing.


	11. Dragon

**Dragon**

The Dragon Blade was a particular weapon.

No one could really use it.

It used to much chakra.

It was an unbelievable strong weapon as it allowed its wielder access to all basic natures.

It once found a wielder worthy of its power.

Sadly, its wielder was also stupid enough to have lost it in Mount Koryu.

One of its abilities is to stay forcefully partial to its owner, so how did its wielder lose it.

After losing its owner it is again waiting for a worthy wielder.

Strangely, it still wasn't found.

* * *

Info from Naruto Wiki. The Dragon Blade appears in a game called Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles


	12. Ash

**Ash**

Seeing his village burn to ashes, awakened something cruel in him.

He wanted whoever did this to suffer just like him.

He knew how to find the proprietor.

His revenge would be swift.

As he went to attempt his goal, a thought hit him.

Why did they burn his home?

What would make them so evil to harm all those people?

What was their goal?

Even though they did something villainous, they were still people.

Right?

Although that didn't make the decision to burn his village rightful.

It was the very first time he truly wanted to kill someone.

His enemy decided to kill himself instead.


	13. Overgrown

**Overgrown**

He looked one last time over his old clan compound.

The once beautiful gardens were long overgrown with weeds.

He would avenge them all, if not for them than for himself.

He had all and lost all laughable easy

It would change.

He had the chance to grow stronger than anything he could achieve if he stayed.

It would be worth the pain of saying goodbye.

They didn't understand his urgency but that Sanin did understand.

The Sanin offered all he needed.

It hurt to leave his so-called _friends_ behind.

She almost made him reconsider but that wasn't something for her to decide.


	14. Legend

**Legend**

He heard them say that he was still a legend.

Not a legend of a hero.

No, a legend of a cruel monster that comes to naughty kids.

Not that he would ever go for kids.

He was content with tormenting and killing adults for money.

If a kid had a bounty, he would hunt that kid down.

Only if the price was right, then he would consider.

Naturally brats were not worth much, so he didn't bother.

Adults were sometimes worth a fortune, and they would easily fall prey to him.

After all time was money, and he couldn't afford to lose it.


	15. Wild

**Wild**

It was their first night camping outside the safety of their village.

They were practically lost in the wild.

They tried to put blame on anyone but themselves.

As they tried to rationalize whose fault it was, they forgot to search for enough stuff to make camp for the night.

In the evening they started blaming each other.

At night they were too exhausted to fight with each other anymore, so they decided to grumpily rest on the floor.

Interestingly enough they didn't start hating each other.

At dawn of day their teacher finally found them and brought them back home.

When they asked him about it, he told them that it was just a silly dream.


	16. Ornament

**Ornament**

He looked at the ornaments on a wall while waiting to be let into the Hokages office.

He didn't know why he was summoned or what else could gramps possibly want from him

He kept his promise to stop pranking the villagers.

So why did he have to stare at the boring ornaments in this plain waiting room.

After what felt like hours came gramps out of his office with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Let's go celebrate. I wanted to do this since you became a genin!"

He grinned back.

Gramps was the best after all.


	17. Misfit

**Misfit**

The organization he built was full of misfits.

Some were working with him without complain.

Some had to be persuaded by _any_ means.

Who cared if he had to break their bones or burn their houses down.

In the end it only mattered that they were useful to him.

He would give all to achieve his goal.

After all this world was full off filthy humans who only cared about themselves.

How he hated this awful world, which took everything of importance to him.

Soon he would build a paradise for everyone.

A place where no one has to die.


	18. Sling

**Sling**

Her arm was put in an itchy sling.

She hated her situation but it was unavoidable.

Her teacher told her that she could break her arm.

She thought she was careful enough and she was, but ironically she stumbled and fell on a stupid stone.

At least no one saw her embarrassment as she walked to the hospital.

She wasn't a clumsy kunoichi.

Yeah, accidents happened all the time.

She got vacation and an arm in a sling.

For her it was time to study all those dreaded medical books.

She remembered that some called her the useless one of her team.

No one would ever call her useless again.


	19. Tread

**Tread**

They treaded carefully on this pathway.

Anything could lurk behind those unlighted corridors and frankly they were afraid.

They were just here for an information gathering.

They were not supposed to be in danger, unless their cover was blown.

So why did they have to enter this particular building.

On one hand they had to enter, it was their job as espionage shinobi.

On the other hand they never experienced something remotely dangerous before.

They are hardened Anbu, so why were they so scared of this unknown place.

The explanation was absurdly simple.

Their reason of fear was that this wasn't a simple building.

No, it was the hideout of the corrupted Sanin, and they didn't know if they would ever come out alive, if they entered.


	20. Treasure

Treasure

He held his treasured friend in his arms.

He couldn't do anything than watch his friend die.

If only he was stronger…. if only there wasn't war.

If every human being in this world knew what pain he was going through.

He was sure there wouldn't be any violence.

There wouldn't be war.

There wouldn't be hunger or loss.

There would be peace.

It hurt. It hurt like nothing before and suddenly the world seemed to stand still.

He activated the rinnegan and achieved victory.

What a bitter-sweet victory.

He won nothing other than temporary peace and at what cost.

So many lives….


	21. Ghost

**Ghost**

He was deeply afraid of ghosts.

So why did he have to be the one to explore this old abandoned building.

They pulled straws and he was the unlucky one.

How was he supposed to report anything?

Could he report ghosts?

He didn't know and he never wanted to see any ghost either.

He could just tell them that nothing was inside, but what were those noises.

He shivered and prayed. That the noise will not be a ghost.

He got closer to the noise and it grew louder.

'Please be not a ghost', he closed his eyes in freight.

As he saw the source of the noise he sighed and another fright engulfed him.

It wasn't a ghost, but it was a cat in labor and he didn't know what to do in such a situation.


	22. Ancient

**Ancient**

His new teacher or should he say master was ancient.

He didn't even know how he achieved to grow to be this old.

Well he saved his live, so he had to obey.

Besides he grew distinctly stronger under his masters' tutelage.

He just didn't understand yet why his master was so obsessed with the moon eye plan.

Not that he would tell the ancient man how crazy his idea was.

No, he did dutifully what he was ordered to do.

It didn't stop him pondering about his teammates.

He chuckled.

Their faces would be hilarious if they found out that he is alive.

He couldn't wait to tell them that he's okay.


	23. Dizzy

**Dizzy**

This jutsu left him dizzy for days and all he could do, was enduring it.

It got even worse when people named him after this damned jutsu he created.

He was called a genius and maybe he was one.

At least he managed not to puke after several uses of this jutsu.

He really hoped the war would soon end or else he would gain a different nickname.

He made a difficult decision when he gained a genin team.

To prank or not to prank was the question, but was it worth the price.

His answer was yes it was indeed worth the price of dizziness.


	24. Tasty

**Tasty**

Someone told him that this soup was tasty, and they lied about it.

He would never describe this soup as just tasty.

When he ate this soup, it was as if the heavens descended on his taste buds.

To declare this soup as tasty was a sin.

This soup was holy, a gift from above.

Later people mentioned that he had built a religious group about a soup.

Worshipping by eating ten or so bowls of this mentioned soup.

He didn't mind the rumors of those nonbelievers.

They would convert soon enough.

One try was all it needed.

There was no other salvation than ramen anyways.


	25. Dark

**Dark**

His mind was a dark mess after her death.

In rage his hand got stained in a sticky red fluid.

Nothing mattered anymore.

He finally broke and became an almost perfect puppet for his so-called _savior_.

His mind was almost void from any emotions.

Only rage and grief stuck and made him insane.

Sadly, he was still a _good_ guy and instead of eternal suffering, he wished for a better world.

A world where no one had to lose their loved one.

A world where she was still alive.

A world where they could finally smile and no one died.


	26. Coat

**Coat**

They forced him into this awful coat.

It wasn't enough that they painted his nails.

No they had to force him into this stuffy coat.

He attempted to complain about this matter to his partner, but his partner just told him that this stuffy thing he wore was a cloak.

Where did they learn this stupid stuff, it was a coat not a cloak?

He wore a cloak at a different job, one he wasn't forced to do.

A cloak was something for over your shoulders and looked a lot like a cape.

How could this be a cloak, it didn't even have a hood.


	27. Ride

**Ride**

The land of sunshine was one of the few lands that did used horses.

They rode horses from Hakkingakure to Suigin Village.

The village Head from Suigin Village was Nanami-san.

A strong kunoichi from the Youta Clan.

The Kage from Hakkingakure was Sen Uchiha.

They both trade and support each other in time of crisis.


	28. Injured

**I****njured**

They were all injured but they didn't give up.

If they gave up here everything would be lost.

Soon backup would come and save them.

Right?

They fought with all they had but to no avail their enemies just kept coming.

Why did the neighboring villages fight together against their village?

It didn't matter.

Soon there would be backup from their comrades.

They wouldn't stab us in the back.

Right?!

They fought for days but backup never came.

It was a fight against time and they were losing, but they were not known for being cowards.

No they kept on fighting, still hoping for rescue.

They never realized that their comrades decided not to help them, to not antagonize other villages further.


	29. Catch

**Catch**

He needed to hurry up or else other anbu would find out what happened.

They would catch up easily if he didn't do this job properly.

Nevertheless, this job was way harder than he anticipated.

A shinobi was just a tool to be used.

A tool without any emotion.

So how come he couldn't stop crying.

He had to compose himself.

His brother would never believe his made-up story, if he was shaken.

He needed to steel his mind and force an emotionless face.

He could do this.

He needed to do this or else his precious brother would go with their entire family.


	30. Ripe

**Ripe**

They had to do D-Rank missions for a week.

How was he supposed to know that the person he threatened was their client?

At least now he knew.

This tie they had to pick apples for the whole day.

He didn't know why as they weren't ripe yet, but he guessed that the farmer knew better than them.

Half an hour later the farmer came to check on them and his face turned white from shock.

'_I told you to pick tomatoes! Not my apples!_', he screamed at them.

His teammates looked angry as well, and he had to defend himself.

'_He told me to pick the red ones. How was I supposed to know he meant tomatoes?_'

'_Maybe because the apples are still green?_'

As a punishment they got another week full with D-Rank missions.


End file.
